


A Ring of Roses

by tillifer



Series: If You're Gonna Be The Death Of Me That's How I Wanna Go [1]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillifer/pseuds/tillifer
Summary: Yancy was always busy doing something, taking care of the family, but what happens when he can't take care of you?
Relationships: Yancy/Reader, Yancy/You
Series: If You're Gonna Be The Death Of Me That's How I Wanna Go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556596
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	A Ring of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Visitation Day folks!

Staying in prison arguably was the best decision of your life. You had plenty of activities to keep you busy, a nice, comfy bed, and friends, a family, even. 

Like a fish takes to water, the gang had taken to you. You truly were never alone unless you wanted to be, seldom as that was. You could be found with anyone, trying out new recipes with Hank, lifting with Jimmy out in the yard, or having late night philosophical conversation with Heapass pondering the nature of how you came to be and what would happen after. More often than not though, you were with Tiny, as you were now. 

"Look all I'm saying is that there's nothing wrong with a little romance. It could do you some good, and I'm sure she likes you too." You say, braiding her hair. 

"Easy for you to say, your love life is non-existent." She snorts. You feel your face heat up at that, glad Tiny couldn't see it.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being single, but as much as you've talked about her, I feel like you should do something about it!" You say, directing the conversation back to her. 

"I know, I know. You're right. Whether or not I'll actually do something though…" She trails off. 

You hear him before you see him. A whistling coming down the hall, accompanied by a specific pattern of taps, meant he was working on a new number. As he neared the cell you were in, he swung himself around the bars. 

"Afternoon, folks." He greeted. 

"Afternoon yourself Yancy." Tiny retorted playfully. 

"Hey Yance." You say, not making eye contact, putting all your focus into the braid. 

"Who's you gettin' all dolled up for?" He asks. 

"None of your business." Tiny says, sticking out her tongue. 

"She's just worried you'll tease her again, like you did last time." You laugh, finishing off the braid. "There, you're all good!" 

"Thanks (Y/N)!" She says, turning around to hug you before rushing out of the room. "I have to do this before I lose my confidence." She yells as she runs down the hallway. 

"Never a dull moment with her, huh?" You laugh, turning to face Yancy. 

"Hey, she keeps us on our toes." He chuckles. 

"Heard you whistling on your way down here, working on a new song?" You ask, trying to make conversation to cover up the embarrassment you felt. 

"Yeah, jus' a little ditty. Nothin' special." 

"Nothing you do is never not special." You say, words tumbling out of your mouth. He gives you a soft smile, and shakes his head. 

"If youse say so." He turns around and begins walking away from the cell. 

"Where're you headed?" You ask as you get up from the bed, really not wanting him to leave yet. 

"Gotta go spot Jimmy. You know how he is 'bout his workouts." He says over his shoulder. 

"Ah." You say, nodding your head, watching as he walks down the hall. You sigh, but feel it turn into a cough. You can feel something in your throat, something that doesn't belong there. You want to go get some water, but part of you thinks that that won't help. You need to get it out. 

So you cough and hack, doing your best to get it dislodged, when it finally comes out. You almost don't notice it, it's so small. Put you see something fluttering down to the floor. You crouch down to look at it. It's small, pink, almost purple, and familiar. You couldn't place it now, but soon enough you would remember. You decide to avoid Yancy for a bit after that.

"Hey Tiny." You say, sitting down next to her for lunch. 

"Hey (Y/N)!" She responds, rather cheerily. 

"You seem rather upbeat. I take it the confession went well?" You ask. 

"It did! She said she felt the same way! And that she'd be willing to try it out!" She says, smiling wide. 

"That's great to hear." You reply, picking at your food. It doesn't go unnoticed, as Tiny's happy expression is immediately replaced by concern. 

"Hey," she says, hand going to your shoulder,"is something wrong? Did something happen? Do I need to kill somebody?" She asks, rapid fire.

"No, no," you sigh, bringing your hands up,"if you killed them then shit would really hit the fan."

"What happened?" She asks again.

"So you know how you said my love life is non-existent?" 

She nods, before she starts smiling again. "You have a crush!" 

"Tell the whole world why don't you." You say, putting your head in your hands. 

"Who is it?" 

"It's… Yancy." You mutter. 

She perks up even more, her hands grabbing yours. "(Y/N)! This is fantastic! Once you tell him then we can go on double dates, and do trivia night together, and-"

"No Tiny, I, I can't tell him." You cut her off. 

"Why not?" She frowns. 

"Because, he's got this whole place to take care of, all these people, and if I tell him then I could seriously mess up the dynamic here." 

She pauses for a moment, just looking at you.

"Bullshit. You're just scared." She says, matter of factly, causing you to crumble.

"What if he doesn't like me back? It's a perfectly rational fear!" You counter. 

"Look, nothing good comes from bottling it up, I would know! And like you told me, it could do some good!" 

"I just don't think I can do it Tiny. I don't want to mess up what we have." 

"Look, I'm not gonna force you, but I really think you'd benefit from telling him." 

"Maybe I would." You muse. 

Tiny gets up to leave, to throw away her trash, so she doesn't see you get choked up as you have another coughing fit. You rush off as you feel it coming, leaving a confused Tiny at an empty table. You still don't know what's going on, so you don't want to worry her. Especially when you see that there are more petals this time.

You're in the yard, spotting Tiny when Jimmy and Yancy come up to you. You can already see the gears spinning in Tiny's head on how to get you and Yancy alone, and you couldn't help but wonder if this was why Tiny wanted to workout. You want to stop her from whatever she might do next, but you also really would like to be alone with him. 

"Hey Tiny." Jimmy says, as Tiny runs up to hug him. As Yancy strides over to you, you can feel your heart start to pound. 

"Afternoon Yancy." You say as you turn towards him, putting on a brace face. 

"Hey (Y/N)." He responds, looking and Jimmy and Tiny. "Like two peas in a pod, ain't they?" 

"They sure are." You can see Tiny trying to pull Jimmy to a different area under the guise of she needed his help. "Look like my workout partner just stole your workout partner." 

"Guess that means wese gotta be partners, huh?" He says, punching you in the arm lightly, nodding his head towards a bench press. 

You help him adjust the weights before he lies down. He starts his reps, and really, you want to pay attention so that if he needs help you can help him, but you can't help but stare at his flexing muscles. 

"Eh (Y/N), youse still with me?" You hear him ask. You snap out of it and help him reset to barbell. 

"Yeah, I'm here." 

"Good, it's youses turn." He says, getting up. You take off some of the weights he had put on before lying down and beginning your set. It's always been a bit difficult, you want to push yourself, but with Yancy watching you the fear you'll mess up is elevated. He manages to make it worse by trying to talk to you. 

"Ya'know, it feels like youse been avoidin' me recently." He mentions. 

"Oh. Really?" You pant, feeling your chest tighten. 

"Yeah, what's that about? You gettin' tired of ol' Yancy?" 

"No! No, it's not that. I've just been busy is all." You say, hoping he'd believe you. You realize now, your chest feels actually compressed, like something is crushing your lungs.

"Ah, I get that. Youse should come to rehearsals though. Even if we ain't got time to talk." 

"Yeah. I'll try." You say, as you finish your set. Yancy helps you reset the barbell before you go looking for Tiny. You can feel that tell tale scratching in your throat, and it's worse this time. You don't want to go through it alone. 

You find Tiny still talking to Jimmy, and pull her away abruptly. She lets out a squeal as you pull her, turning towards you to ask what could be going on, but when she sees your face she goes silent. She instead becomes the one dragging you, taking you to a secluded corner. 

"(Y/N), what do you need right now?" 

You hold up a finger, rasping out the word time, before you feel like you're going to throw up. You want something, anything else to come out, but it's still just the flower petals. They're full flowers this time, with drops of blood spattered here and there. How such a small thing could cause you so much pain, you didn't know. 

You look up at Tiny, wanting to ask her so many questions, but she just looks at you in horror. 

"You need to go see Heapass." She says, before you hear footsteps approaching you. 

"Hey Tiny, is (Y/N) alright? They jus' rushed off all o' sudden, and Jimmy says they didn't look too good." Yancy says. Tiny manages to not let him come any closer, not to see you like this. He keeps Yancy talking, giving you an opportunity to leave. 

You sneak away, looking for Heapass like she said. And as if by magic, he's there as you turn a corner. 

"Heapass, something's wrong with me. I don't know what to do and Tiny said to come find you and I'm just really scared because I feel like I can't breathe and these flowers just-"

"Flowers?" He asks. 

"Yeah, flowers. Here." You say, handing them to him. He examines them intensely, for just a moment before speaking. 

"From your lungs?"

"Yeah. How did-"

"It's Hanahaki. They're azaleas. Caution, danger. Who is it?"

"What?" You ask incredulously. It was so much to take in, you weren't sure what to make of it. 

"Who is the source of your feelings?" 

"Are you saying this is because of Yancy? Heapass what is going on?" You plead. He sighs, before speaking slowly. 

"Hanahaki is a disease, where flowers grow in your lungs due to unrequited love. It will either kill you or cause you to not be able to love again. At this stage, you either must undergo surgery immediately, or your days are numbered." 

You're speechless from his explanation. Heapass is typically a man of few words, so him taking the time to explain it to you meant the situation was dire. 

And just like that, Heapass is gone, and you're alone. What were you supposed to do now? Tell everyone goodbye? Hide out until this passes? Somehow convince Yancy in the next few days to fall in love with you? Maybe you could go away silently, and leave everyone in unaware. No, you couldn't do that. Not to your family. 

In the days you had left, you spent as much time as you could with everyone. Tiny and you had many a sleepover, Jimmy had taught you some proper fighting techniques despite your weak form, and Yancy, well, he had asked you to come to his rehearsals didn't he? 

You can't stay long, you don't have the endurance for it, but you manage to come in for a bit, say hi, tell them they're doing great, and then leave. You don't see the concerned looks they all share once you leave. 

Honestly, hanging around Yancy was probably your worst idea. It only seemed to worsen the process. On the days you weren't able to get out of bed, Tiny was right there next to you. And when you start coughing up equal parts blood and flowers, she only leaves to go get Yancy. 'He deserved to know' was her reasoning. 

She returns with Yancy, and the moment he sees you he rushes to your side. 

"What's goin' on?" He asks, frantically. 

"Nothing too special." You joke. 

"Hey, don't say that." He says softly. "How'd this happen?" 

"I hate to say it, but I'm in love with you." 

You see his face fall when you say that, and he shakes his head. 

"Oh doll…" 

"Take care of everyone, alright?" 

He doesn't say anything, so all you do is smile at him, eyes soft, before you cough up one last flower. You see Heapass out of the corner of your eye, and he nods. 

At that, everyone around you is crying, and Yancy is left thinking to himself

_ How come he couldn't take care of you? _

**Author's Note:**

> Treehouse friends, i love you and thank you for letting me hurt you first.


End file.
